towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Letzte Hoffnung: Ignika
center|450px Prolog Das Speeder Bott raste über das Wasser. Die Gischt spritzte zu beiden Seiten höher als das Boot. Helia hatte ihre Maske abgenomen um den Fahrtwind im Gesicht zu süren. "Lokar?" sagte sie und drehte sich um. Lokar steuerte das Schiff. "Kannst du noch schneller fahren" lachte sie, als wäre alle Last von ihren Schultern gefallen. "OK!" schrie der Toa des Feuers und gab Vollgas In der Ferne tauchte eine Insel auf. Xia, die Heimat der Crator und das Exil der Barraki solange Hydraxon verletzt war. Sämtliche Maxilos Roboter waren an die Oberfläche transportiert worden um sie auf der Isel zu bewachen. "Und die vom Orden denken wirklich das auf deiser Insel die legendäre Kanohi Ignika ist?" fragte Helia zweifelnd. "Wir werden es bald erfahren" meinte Lokar ud gab noch einmal Vollgas. Als sie auf der wunderschöen Insel anlegte erkannten sie sofort einen getarte Maxilos Roboter. Er stampfte auf sei zu, einen Spinax an der Stahlkette. Der Hud beschüffelte eien jeden vo ihnen dann sagte der Roboter mit mechanischer Stimme "Der Orden von Mata Nui schickt euch. Ich werde euch zu eurem Quartier begleiten". Dankend nickte Lokar und folgte dem Maxilos. Kapitel 1: Xia Das Quartier war außerordetlich schön. Blumen an den Fenstern und große Räume machten das Leben auf Xia zum Urlaub. Doch die Toa vergaßen nicht weswegen sie auf Xia stationiert waren. Sie mussten die Ignika finden um Helryx zu retten. "Goser?" fragte Oker. "Ja?" antwortete Goser. "Ich denke wir sollten endlich losgehen" meinte Oker, "es wäre auf jeden Fall von Vorteil". "Denke ich auch" sagte Goser bestimmt. So stand Oker auf und bewegte sich auf seine Zimmertür zu. Die Luft draußen war kalt, obwol die Sonne vom Himmel strahlte. Oker fröstelte. "Maxilos" sagte der TOa der Erde vorsichtig. "Zu Befehl, Sir" meldete ein Roboter und stand plötzlich vor Oker. "Ich würde gerne die Insel inspizieren. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Maske und angeblich soll sie hier auf dieser Insel liegen" sagte Oker ruhig, er betrachtete seine Hand. "Zu Befehl" sagte Maxilos und wies Oker an ihm zu folgen. "Wir kommen gleich zu dem Gefängnis der Barraki" bemerkte der Maxilos Roboter. Sein Spinax zerrte wie verückt an der Kette. Beißender Gestank wehte Oker entgegen. "Barraki" flüsterte er abwertend. "Spinax stimmt dir zu2 sagte Maxilos, was Oker verblüffte. Er dachte niemand hätte sein leises Flüstern gehört. Sie kamen zu einem Maschendrahtzaun. Er war mit einem "Hochspannungsstrom" Zeichen versehen. Ehlek stand nicht wei vom Zaun entfernt. "Toa" knurrte er, zwischen seinen Zacken entstanden Blitze. Maxilos feuerte seinen Kordak-Blaster ab. Er riss Ehlek mit sich und explodierte. Etwas verkohlt lag der Barraki da. "Bedrohung eliminiert" sagte die Stimme des Roboters. Schockiert sah Oker wie Ehlek so da lag und sich nur stöhnend bewegte. "Dieser Maxilos ist genau so hart wie Makhmar" dachte sich der Toa der Erde. "Gehen wir weiter, Sir" sagte der Maxilos und ging voran. Etwas weiter vorne sah Oker den berüchtigten Pridak. Wie eine Bestie auf der Lauer sah er dem Toa in die Augen. Jeden Moment fürchtete Oker angefallen zu werden. dem Maxilos-Roboter schien dies aufgefallen zu sein. Er lud seinen Kordak Blaster und schoss. Mit einem Krachen traf er Pridak. Der Hai-Artige sprang aber ebenso schnell wie geschickt weg, die Explosion traf ihn nicht mehr. Spinax knurrte lauthals. Während der Wanderung bekam Oker alle Barraki zu sehen. Die b erüchtigten Kreigsherren aud längst vergangenen Tagen. Doch mitterweile war sich der Toa des Steins sicher das die Ignika nicht auf dieser Insel war. "Maxilos. Könntest du mir bitte den Weg zur Unterkunft zeigen?" fragte Oker höflich. Der Roboter wandte den Kopf, nickte beiläufig und drehte dann um. Und noch einmal kamen sie an den knurrenden, wütenden Barraki vorüber. "Lokar?" fragte Oker. "Ja?" antwortete dieser. "Die Ignika ist sicher nicht auf dieser Insel. Wir müssen weiter" meinte der Toa des Steins. Sorgen waren in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Lokar nickte. Helia stand wieder am Bug und ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht blasen. Lokar gab VOllgas in Richtung Odina. Die Basis der dunklen Jäger.... Kapitel 2: Odina Mit dem Speeder waren sie binnen 2 Tagen in Odina angekommen. Doch niemand würde sie diesmal abgolen. Diesmal mussten die Toa stärker sein als je zuvor. Gerade als die Toa von Bord gehen wollten sagte Lokar "Ich gehe allein e, ihr bleibt hier und seht zu das das Bott in Schuss bleibt.". Lokars Stimme war so bestimmt und bedrohlich dass keiner wagte ihm zu wiedersprechen. So ging Lokar los um die Maske des Lebens zu finden und außerdem seine Vergangeheit zu begraben. Rauchschwaden zoge aus den kleinen Ritzen im Boden der trockenen, gar staubigen, Erde. In der Ferne war ein Vulkan zu sehen, an seinem Fuße, so dachte Lokar, würde er nicht nur die dunkle Jäger, sondern auch seine Vergageheit finden. Nach 2 Stunden des Fußmarsches konte er in der Ferne eine Mauer etdecken. "Hinter diesen Mauern liegt mein Geheimis" dachte sich Lokar, der sich an seine Kindheit nicht erinnern konnte. Nur an Odina, an die dunklen Jäger. "Wer bist du und was willst du?" fragte eine Wache am Haupttor. "Mein Name ist Lokar, ich bi hier um Loki zu sehen." sagte Lokar mit fester Stimme, seine Augen stur in die Stadt, die sich hinter den Mauern verbarg, gerichtet."Wir werden dich zum Quartier vo Loki begleiten, aber ich sag dir eins: Komm ja nicht auf die Idee Ärger zu machen." sagte die Wache. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Lokar, gerade als er die gelben Augen des Soldaten sah. "Rumis, kom doch her und sieh dir meinen Jungen an" die Gestalt die sprach hatte eine weiße Maske aber eine hauptsächlich schwarze Rüstung. die Stimme war rau. "Nur zu schade das seine Mutter tot ist" grinste der Mann, er kam Lokar seltsam bekat vor. "ein hübsches Kerlchen, Meister" sagte Rumis, der Mann mit den gelben Augen. Auch er grinste, ebenso diabolisch wie sien Meister. Lokar sah das verhüllte Baby an. Es war er.... Lokars Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Loki, Massenmörder, Anführer der dunklen Jäger, Verräaster und vieles mehr war seine Vater. Sie waren nun vor einem großen Haus. An dem Tor standen 3 Wachen, einen davon erkannte Lokar von den Steckbriefen. Alt. "Er will Loki besuchen. Ich nehme an ihr kennt ihn" grinste Rumis, die wachen gingen beiseite. Loki saß in einem Thronartigen Stuhl. "Mein Sohn" sagte er als er Lokar sah. "Ich bin längst nicht mehr dein Sohn" die Stimme des Toas war voller Hass. Loki gab Rumis ein Zeichen zu gehen. "Du willst nicht mein Sohn sein" sagte der Anführer der Jäger und sah Lokar direkt in die Augen. "Ich bin nicht dein SOhn. Ich bin hier um dich zu etwas zu fragen, mehr nicht" knurrte der Toa hasserfüllt. Sein Körper bebte vor Wut. "Nun denn, dann frag" sagte Loki ausdruckslos. Nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung huschte über sien Gesicht. "Wo ist.." sagte Lokar wütend, "....die Maske des Lebens". Die letzten Worte hatte der Toa nur noch gehaucht, als wäre ihm was passiert, hätte er es normal ausgesprochen. "Ich weiß nicht wo deine Maske ist" sagte Loki als würde er etwas beiläufiges erwähnen, sowie das Wetter. "Ich weiß das du die Maske hast. Du willst sie mir nur nicht geben" Lokar hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sein körper zitterte immer stärker. Er hatte die Zähne zusammen gepresst, immer wiedeer schnaufte er. Kapitel 3: Loki Kategorie:Epos